The fellowship provides for twelve months residence at the Population Research Center (PRC) at the University of Texas at Austin, a noted site for demographic study of Latino populations. Coursework and scholarly activities will train the applicant in demographic methods and improve his understanding of issues in Latino research. Relying on the support staff and technical and computing resources of the PRC, and the direct experience of his sponsoring committee in sampling the U.S. Census, the applicant will design a series of data sets on Latino subpopulations for the period 1900-1950, being attentive to nativity and to cohort-based life cycle analyses. He will test hypotheses from this series on household size and composition, and on economic outcomes, using both descriptive and multivariate methods. PRC faculty will collaborate in decisions about statistical measures and model building. The fellowship will build the foundation for subsequent research on an important population in a neglected time period, with the basic objective of coming to a better understanding of assimilation processes, combining demographic, economic, and cultural perspectives. Publications expected under this new career direction should contribute to social scientific and historical scholarship.